Confessions
by wondergurl
Summary: AN IK a little mirsan, kagome has a unbearable mother who is just down right evil to her but loves her then one day she goes to far by making kagome go to a Psychiatrist! there she meets Arrogant,selfish,egotistic,mean, cruel even dr Inuyasha!
1. I am slowly going crazy

A/N well how are you guys? ... You know what? forget that and enough chitchat lets get this fic read! Don't forget to review because I love those don't you? Anyway... oh and tell me if the rating for this fic is appropriate please because I cant tell!  
  
DISCLAIMER: no not mine  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
I AM SLOWLY GOING CRAZY  
  
"A diary?" kagome repeated slowly "O mother..." she started again before she was rudely interrupted "No need to thank me kagome just as long as you don't call me crazy any more, I'm your mother I'm suppose to do stuff like this for you!"  
  
"Uh... no mother I was more like going to say, brace your self" kagome continued "O mother... GET REAL!" kagome slammed the diary on to the coffee table and went to go find Miroku"  
  
ELSE WERE  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Came a much quieter voice.  
  
"Were the heck are you? Your suppose to be were I can find you!" came the same irritated voice Sango saw Inuyasha brush past her desk then stop retrace his steps and turn around "what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
Sango gave him a withering look "Ask nicely, I'll reply nicely" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at her "what are you doing hear?" Sango gave him a pleasant smile and replied, "this is my desk, and I'm pretty sure you knew that stupid!"  
  
Inuyasha's glare intensified "you said you'd reply nicely, liar!" it was Sango's turn to roll the eyes "well from the bottom of my heart I apologize, your greatness" doing a little bow at the end.  
  
"So, what do you want from me, jerk?" she continued. "Ask nicely, I'll reply nicely" came his answer "oh for-, what is it you want boss?"  
  
"Your vet just called, your cat was pregnant, she wasn't fat because of a hair ball Idiot!"  
  
Sango glared at the grinning psychiatrist then stated, "You said you'd reply nicely!" Inuyasha smirked at her "just returning the favor" and started to walk away  
  
"Hey, wait what did you mean 'was' pregnant?" she called after him. Inuyasha turned around and replied sarcastically "well... Sango when you give birth your not really 'pregnant' anymore" Sango gave a loud squeal grabbed her jacket and ran out of the office yelling I'm coming Kirara, I'm coming!  
  
BACK AT KAGOME'S  
  
"And can you believe it? She had the nerve to actually give me a diary to 'record my thoughts in' I mean I'm what 16 now and my mother still thinks I'm a kid! And yesterday she planted a mousetrap in my bed when I went to sleep I felt something snap on my toe! Is she crazy or what? huh? huh? because it's either me or her and I am for sure it isn't me! And then(" she was cut of in mid sentence by some one placing the palm of their hand on her mouth.  
  
Kagome and Miroku then heard a very high-pitched sweet voice call "kagome, come here dear! I've got another present for you!" as soon as Miroku removed his hand away from her mouth she immediately started rocking on her heels with her arms covering her head saying over and over again "oh god, oh god, oh god"  
  
"Kagome your over reacting, I agree your mother has a very strange way of showing her love for you but(" he was also cut of by that high-pitched voice saying:  
  
"Kagome come here before souta eats it!"  
  
"Food? Ohhhh my mother is loosing her touch...that's to bad" kagome spoke out loud. Miroku quirked an eyebrow at her and said "you better just go, don't worry about me I'll just waste my time watching your indoor theatre!"  
  
Kagome got up and slowly walked down the spiraling staircase hoping to god her mother didn't rig the food or worse!  
  
When she arrived on the main floor her mother was sitting in the same place she was when kagome had stormed of earlier the only difference( was the two slices of cake in front of her.  
  
Kagome sat down beside her mother on the couch, her whole body tense waiting for something to pop up at her or something to bite her.  
  
"Go ahead dear" her mother said passing one of the slices of cake over to her handing her a fork all the while.  
  
Kagome stared at it suspiciously at the slice of cake "what did you do to it mother? Put poison in it?"  
  
"Not at all( that slice is perfectly fine, take a bite would you?"  
  
"No mother you first, unless there is a problem?" kagome answered challenging.  
  
"But of course!" her mother answered enthusiastically.  
  
Kagome looked bewilderedly at her mother picking up a fork and slowly moving towards the cake.  
  
"No! Stop!" Kagome hurriedly grabbed the fork and finished "how about I take that slice mother? You can have mine!( unless there is a problem? Kagome repeated  
  
"What ever you say dear, there is no problem with me unless you want to change your mind again?" her mother quirked an eye brow  
  
"No mother I am quiet alright" kagome switched the slices handing her slice over to her mother and taking her mother's slice "(but I'd like you to take the first bite mother"  
  
"No problem dear" her mother picked up her fork again and dug it into the cake and ate it "mmm... this is very good"  
  
Hesitantly kagome dug her fork into the cake until she felt the metal fork hit another metal inside the cake! Immediately black, sticky, wet, and very bad smelling goop squirted all over her face!  
  
The sticky stuff was in her mouth and all over her sleek shiny black hair, the goop tasted so bitter you wouldn't imagine! Kagome drew in slow shaky breaths and turned to face her mother, seeing her smiling, arrogant face just pushed her of the edge.  
  
Her mother had gone to far WAY to far, Kagome let out a shriek of anger. She was at the point that pulling her own hair out didn't seem too bad  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH MOTHER!! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE!" kagome raged bringing her hand up to her neck "WITH YOU RIDICULING ME AND HUMILIATING ME! I HATE YOU!! AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS GAME WE PLAY, THAT'S IT THAT'S ENOUGH"  
  
With that said and done she raced out of the family room and headed straight out the door, Kagome slammed the door and headed anywhere away from that house, she ran fast and hard having no idea where she was going 10 minutes of good running she observed her clothing, she was wearing a black tank top and pajama pants in the middle winter. Kagome looked around her surroundings she seemed to have ended up right in front of a pet store?  
  
Then kagome felt a hard shove to her side and fell to the ground and onto the freezing snow! Kagome scowled "I am not having a good day!" and looked up to see a young girl maybe a year older than her the girl looked very concerned "Oh my gosh! I hope I didn't hurt you I'm sorry, but this basket is heavy and this cat cage is heavy! And I didn't see you(" she was cut off by kagome me interrupting her.  
  
"Its alright, really accidents happen( would you like me to help you carry those things?" kagome asked "oh ya that would do me lots of good thanks!" the girl answered kagome stood up and said "my name is kagome" the girl handed kagome the basket that was covered with a little comforter that had cats on it.  
  
"I am Sango nice to meet ya!" kagome smiled at Sango, she looked like a nice girl "So, what am I caring here?"  
  
"Oh those are my new kittens my fat cat just had them, Oh and don't worry my apartment isn't to far from here!"  
  
KAGOME'S HOUSE  
  
"Yes this is Mrs. Higurashi... yes...yes the best you've got... my daughter is a little crazy... ok a lot crazy...no She isn't a drunk addict! Are you even Suppose to ask questions like that? ...Whatever...oh, I want an appointment ASAP! ...That means As Soon As Possible! ... Ok ... ok ... next Wednesday sounds good to me ...ok bye"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi put the phone down. After that little blow up she had her mother had set her mind, her daughter needed a psychiatrist! ASAP...as soon as possible, Now when had she started to talk like her daughter?  
  
A/N yes her mother is really crazy, and so is kagome for running out of the house dressed like that in the middle of winter! Any way I bet you all hate her mother huh? I bet you do! Please read and review 'cuz me like feed back! see you guys! 


	2. potential to be your patient

CONFESSIONS  
  
A/N okey dokey, were back and I am up dating early because of the request made by a review I got AND because I am sooo nice, and the fact that this story is so much fun to right anyway enough chit-chat on with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: :: sigh:: I know you all THINK I own Inuyasha and co. because I am such a great writer but...::sniff:: I gotta break this to you guys nice and easy IdontownthecharactersRumikodoes... I mean... I don't own the characters Rumiko does there I said it...   
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Kagome sat on the couch in Sango's apartment playing with one of Sango's kittens. When Sango finally asked "umm...kagome why...umm are you covered in black sticky stuff?" Kagome gave a laugh "I didn't realize I was still covered in this stuff!" Sango gave her a worried look:  
  
"But why kagome? That looks absolutely scary I can barely see your face"  
  
Kagome's face darkened considerably or so Sango thought, "you don't wanna know I assure you, you don't"  
  
"Kagome! Your sitting on my couch dripping with what looks like tar, in your pajama's IN the middle of winter may I remind you, of course I wanna know!"  
  
Kagome sighed "ohhhh Sango I'll tell you just please let me take a shower I smell!"  
  
Sango agreed saying she couldn't bare the smell anymore anyway and let Kagome take a shower lending her an extra towel and some clothing noticing that kagome was the same size as her clothing wise.  
  
When kagome finally came out of the shower wearing blue jeans and a plain white T. she walked in on Sango talking on the phone "Inuyasha! ...Ok... I'll come in... bye" Sango gave a frustrated sigh "Is there something wrong Sango?"  
  
"Ya... my boss needs me to come in and today is Monday I have a date! I don't know what to do I can't just cancel! This is too much for me!"  
  
"Well can't he get a substitute for you?" kagome asked trying to help  
  
"He could if I would have told him earlier, but he can't just call some one last minute! I'm so frustrated" "Can I do anything to help? I mean you've been so good to me and I can't exactly go home right now"  
  
Kagome saw Sango's eyes brighten "that's a brilliant idea, you'll just have to answer phone calls, make appointments, don't get the boss mad and keep my job it'll be easy! I can teach you a thing or to before I leave!"  
  
Kagome gave her a pretty smile "glad I could help! I haven't found much I could do but... this sounds pretty easy, yeah it'll be fun!" she finished as Sango dragged her out of the house.  
  
When they got to the place Sango explained what she had to do and to  
record patient's names, numbers and addresses in this big black binder  
she called the 'patient book' what a cheesy name eh?  
  
After she had explained all that she had told her to put her hair in a  
ponytail to at least confuse her boss Inuyasha for at least a little  
while after that she had ran out of the building to get ready for her  
special 'date'  
  
For almost half an hour she got about one billion phone calls kagome  
still hadn't seen the boss yet but he must have been very good at what he  
did to actually have had so many calls in less than an hour!  
  
After a while kagome started to get a little bored until she got a  
particular phone call that set her on the edge of her seat this  
particular phone call was about 'her'  
  
"Hello" she had said not knowing the name of the building or company  
  
"Yes this is Mrs. Higurashi," her mothers voice had said to her horror  
she had then decided to play around a bit.  
  
"Would you like to make an appointment for your daughter?"  
  
"Yes" her mother had replied stupidly  
  
"Is she 8 years and over?"  
  
"Yes" her mother continued  
  
"Our doctor is the best we've got"  
  
"The best you've got" her mother continued to mimic  
  
"Is your daughter crazy?" Kagome asked deceivingly  
  
"My daughter is a little crazy" she replied not knowing who the speaker  
was  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked trying to find out what mother dear thought  
of her.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Ok a lot crazy" she admitted, kagome couldn't believe it! What a two  
faced little...  
  
"Is your daughter a drunk addict?" kagome questioned pushing a little  
deeper.  
  
"No she isn't a drunk addict!" at least she didn't lie about that...  
  
"Are you even suppose to ask questions like that?"  
  
"Yes... umm we are?" kagome finished caught of guard.  
  
"Whatever" her mother replied indifferently  
  
"Oh and I want an appointment ASAP!" her mother continued while Kagome  
rolled her eyes and just to push her of the edge...  
  
"What does that mean? Please speak proper English!" she said returning  
the same words mother used on her.  
  
"As Soon As Possible..." mother trailed off  
  
Kagome getting sick of hearing her mothers voice she decided to finish  
up.  
  
"How does next Wednesday sound to you?"  
  
"Next Wednesday sounds good to me" mother returned  
  
"Well, we'll see you and your daughter then"  
  
"Ok bye" and that was the end of it  
  
Kagome put the receiver down and sat at the huge secretary table owned  
bye Sango. How had she got this job wasn't she only 17? How could some  
one give a mere teenager the job of a secretary and this looked to be a  
very expensive place of course pay was awesome for the boss and probably  
great for the secretary.  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head from side to side observing the beautiful  
clinic Sango's desk was in the waiting room, in the corner. The floor was  
made of marble and the walls were painted with a light shad of yell at  
the top of the walls were the walls connected with the ceiling there was  
a baby blue strip of wall paper with little teddy bears, Kagome found  
that kind of cute.  
  
As time past she slowly got bored receiving no more calls, she decided to  
explore the rest of the building; she walked down a long hallway, upon  
hearing voices kagome decided to investigate.  
  
She continued to walk down that same hallway noticing the voices getting  
louder, then she stop outside of the door were all the talking and noises  
was coming from  
All of a sudden with out her knowing a little girl maybe 8 or 9 years  
came out of the door she heard someone- probably the doctor call "all  
right Rin tell Sesshoumaru to not worry about the dreams there just  
probably a faze your going through, if they continue come back in and  
I'll fit you for tomorrow" the girl nodded but didn't say a word.  
  
Kagome looked at guy sitting on the one-person couch and he looked at her  
kagome had know idea what to do, he could probably put the pieces  
together and figure out that she was snooping in private halls he frowned  
at her and she gave him a weak smile so Kagome said the first thing she  
could think of "umm...hi I am your potential patient!"  
  
A/N hello hope you liked the chapter remember to review and hey look at  
how they met! Kind of weird eh? Any way thanks for reviewing and  
thanks to those who already reviewed! See next time!! 


End file.
